chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2005 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2005 was a midterm election held on December 31, 2005, in the middle of Timothy Max Roosevelt's 29th year of being Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. The Communist Party expanded their supermajority by 67 seats gained from the Democratic Socialist Coalition led by George Windsor. The Chawosaurians' state of shock caused by the September 11 Attacks was a tributing factor for the Communist Party's 67 seat expansion of their supermajority because the difference between Communists and Social Democrats were their views on religious tolerance, Communists supported an oppressive Atheistic government and opposed religious tolerance, while Social Democrats support a religious-neutral secular government that supports religious tolerance. Timothy's Communist Party won a clear landslide. This election was a massive victory for Timothy Max Roosevelt in the history of his monarchy. This massive Communist landslide was so massive, it is 86% (went on to 86% after election night) of the popular vote, and 88% of seats in the Chawopolis Palace earned by the Communist Coalition. This is the strongest Communist Party performance since 1969 36 years ago at that time. This election saw the Communist Party gaining 67 seats, the largest gain of seats since 1979, but modest than 1979, the Communists gained 81 seats in '79. The Communist Party won the popular vote, with 1.3 Billion votes, probably the size of China's population. This is the most recent election on which a ruling party gained seats after gaining seats in the previous election. September 11 Attacks The main issue of this election was the September 11 Attacks. In 2001, terrorists, most of them from Saudi Arabia (ironically America's ally because this nation, a world power in the Middle East, is a Jihadist Nation shared the same beliefs as the same terrorists who invaded the United States) hijacked four American Airlines, hitting the Pentagon, the Twin Towers, and one to Pennsylvania, which was supposed to hit either the White House or the US Capitol Building. The September 11 Attacks has benefited Timothy's hatred of religion, giving Chawosauria a green light against critics that Chawosauria must remain an Atheist State to avoid any of these events that happened in the United States from taking place in Chawosauria. The September 11 Attacks gave the Chawosaurians a green light to play "gotcha" against those nations who criticized Chawosauria's systemic persecution and discrimination of non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. Many nations believed Chawosauria was right about religion all this time. Timothy Max Roosevelt ordered the adding of the September 11 Attacks in Anti-Religious Textbooks for children to promote discrimination against Non-Irreligious Chawosaurians. As the 9/11 attacks were being added to State-run propaganda to promote Anti-Religious Sentiment, the propaganda was successful and Atheism overgrew in a significant size. Results Because of the fear of religious tolerance, the Communist Party gained 67 seats from the Social Democrats due to fears that Social Democracy meant religious freedom, which exactly what it meant in Scandinavia. Chawosaurian voters refused to trust religious minorities with the War on Terror underway and elected all these Communists and Irreligious Supremacists taking over. Analysis The Communist Party won this election because of fear that what just happened in the United States as a result of religious conflict could happen in Chawosauria too, if they legalize all religions of course. The Communist Party was returned to their early Cold War result, well, way over 500 votes. The Communist Party will spend four years with a 532-68 supermajority to enjoy until losing that supermajority while still retain a simple majority in the 2009 elections. See also * Chawosauria in the September 11 Attacks * Chawosaurian Legislative Elections, 1999 * Irreligious Supremacy Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt